


something small

by mssjynx



Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: smitty's grumpy because he's short and fitz just loves to cuddle





	something small

**Author's Note:**

> @ me procrastinating Cute
> 
> // and why the fuck is there 0 fitz content im extremely upset about this

Smitty huffed, brown eyes sharp and irritated. They glared up at the first aid kit which, for some stupid reason, was sitting atop the fridge and his unfortunate height of 5’7 made it impossible for him to reach. “Cam!” he called, holding onto the top of the fridge door and pushing up as much as he could. The tips of his fingers barely grazed the red fabric before he fell back to his heels with defeat. “Fitz!”

“I’m here, I’m here! Jesus, what’s wrong?” Fitz winced at the volume of his boyfriend’s voice, strolling into the kitchen and running a hand through his hair. By the looks of it he’d been napping, or at least dozing, before his boyfriend had yelled for him.

His eyes fell upon the boy, his own hoodie hanging off thin freckled shoulders and a pout on those soft pink lips. A pale finger pointed up at the red pack on top of the fridge. “I can’t reach it,” he grumbled, hating to be at a disadvantage just because he was short. His pout grew as Cameron looked up to the kit and down to his boyfriend, before smiling gently and shaking his head.

In comparison to the Smitty, his height of 6’5 was annoyingly useful. Especially for this sort of situation (one not too uncommon for either of them)

“What did you do?” he asked, a teasing tone of humour in his voice as he walked over and pulled the kit off the fridge. “Hop up.” He tapped the counter and dropped the kit. Smit obeyed, sitting atop the bench and folding his arms. His long pants were already rolled up on his left leg, exposing a pale shin with an ugly-looking graze on the side. It oozed blood, “Christ, what did you do?”

Smit looked away, still pouting, and didn’t watch as Fitz dug through the kit for a bandage. “Nothin’,” he mumbled and ignored the little laugh that left his lover’s tongue as he found what he was looking for and knelt down to be level with the bleeding leg.

“So your leg just got cut up by itself then?” he mused.

A warm, damp cloth wiped the blood from the wound before the sticky bandage was placed to cover the torn skin. He smoothed it down and Smitty flinched, kicking the Kiwi lightly with his other foot. “Shut up.” His scowl was ridiculously childish as Fitz stood. “Why was it on the top of the fridge anyway?”

Fitz snickered. “So you can’t get it,” he said and took the punch to his arm with a giggle.

“Prick.” Smit dropped back to his feet, bending down and pulling his pants back over the bandage while Fitz rezipped the first aid kit and pushed it into the cabinet on a lower level. The Canadian walked from the room, pointedly brushing past the other. Fitz only laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” He followed the boy and caught up quickly, curling his arms around the his middle and bending down to settle his head on his shoulder. “You’re welcome, Smit,” he teased, kissing the freckled bare shoulder as he tried to wriggle out of the embrace.

“Get off me, you piece of shit.” The smaller boy stomped down on his feet and twisting from side to side as Fitz locked his hands above Smitty’s tummy. “Let gooo,” he whined as Fitz tucked his face into the side of his pale, freckled neck.

His lips danced on the soft skin. “Tell me you love me.” He brushed his nose and lips up and down, knowing how ticklish Smitty could be as the boy grit his teeth to stop his shriek. His hands pulled and pushed at the arms around him.

“No! This isn’t fa-air!” he stammered through his words as he laughed, long fingers reaching around to his sides and digging into the sensitive skin. “C-Cam!”

“C’mon, Smitty,” he cooed, breath teasing him more. “You love me, right? You love me sooo much, don’t ya!”

“Yes! F-fine! I love you, okay? Now get off, you cuck.” His scrambled words resulted with exactly that as the fingers stilled and Fitz dropped his hands, allowing the Canadian to jump away and spin around with a glare. The attitude was skin deep.

Fitz grinned in delight. “Aw. Love you too, Baby.” Dark eyes rolled and a hand reached out to grab a hold of the smaller boy’s sleeve.  “You woke me up from my nap so now you have to come nap with me.”

He didn’t wait for the boy’s refusal or acceptance, dragging him back upstairs and ignoring the complaints. Obviously, the Canadian didn’t agree with his flawless logic, but followed. “I’m not tired. I don’t wanna sleep with you. You suffocate me when we cuddle.” It didn’t change a thing as he allowed Fitz to grab his fingers instead, leading him more than pulling him along.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he dismissed, kicking the door shut and pulling his boyfriend down onto the wide bed, yanking blankets over the two of them and locking his arms around the smaller boy’s body. Smitty grumbled something incoherent, cuddling closer and hiding his face in Fitz’ neck. “I love you,” the Kiwi cooed.

A small huff of air against his neck before a quiet, disgruntled, “I love you too,” was whispered back. He drifted off with a smile on his lips.


End file.
